Turkey Day Terror
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: This is a little fanfic about what happens when Goku's family and Bulma's family have Thanks Giving together. Watch the merry mahem as things really get interesting. Enjoy!


*I really like holidays, so I made this fic.  I know I'm insane, but I like writing fanfics.

*****************************************Turkey Day Terror*****************************************

"WHAT!!!????" yelled Vegeta.

"I told you, they're coming over and that's that!" yelled Bulma.

"BUT WHY!!!???"

"Chichi and I decided that it would be nice if we could all get together for Thanksgiving.  We want to make up for what happened on the fourth of July."

"Why?  That was the perfect holiday."  Vegeta started to laugh at the thought of it.

"Yeah sure, it was perfect.  You and Goku thought that it would be cool if the fireworks blew up closer so you could see them better.  So you two decided to help them along."

"That was fun!  What are you talking about?!"

"Oh yeah, it was fun having to pay for the damage you two caused."

"Like I care."

"They're coming over, whether you like it or not."  That was the final word in the discussion.  Bulma left Vegeta sitting on the couch.

***********************************************************************************************

Later that day, Bulma was cooking for the dinner that night.

"VEGETA!!" yelled Bulma.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled from the living room couch.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD COOK THE TURKEY!"

"I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!  YOU JUST PUT IT IN THE OVEN!  NOW GET IN HERE AND COOK THE TURKEY!"

"FINE!"  Vegeta stomped into the kitchen.

"Good, now that you're here, you can help with the cooking."

"Why can't Trunks do it?"

"Because you're older than he is.  Stop being such a baby.  Now cook the turkey!"  Vegeta just went to the oven.  Just then, Trunks walked through the door.

"Hey mom, her dad, I'm home," said Trunks.  He walked into the kitchen.  Vegeta smirked, walked up to him and picked him up.  He held him carelessly and walked over to the oven.

"Dad!  What are you doing?  Put me down!"  Trunks squirmed in Vegeta's tight grip.  Vegeta walked over to the oven and opened it.  It looked like he was going to put Trunks in.

"VEGETA!  What do you think you're doing!?" asked Bulma.

"Cooking the turkey," said Vegeta.  He smirked.  Trunks got out of Vegeta's grip and ran away to his room.

"Now quit messing around and start cooking."  Vegeta turned back to the oven so he could cook the turkey.

************************************************************************************************

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku.

"No," said Chichi.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we…"

"NO!  Stop asking, we'll get there when we get there!"  Goku was quiet.  Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi were on they're way to Capsule Corp. for Thanksgiving.  They were just about there.

"Now I want you all to be good.  I don't want a disaster like on the fourth of July."

"Ah, but Chichi, that was fun,"

"Yeah mom.  I love seeing fireworks, especially up close," said Goten.

"Yeah, but don't forget, Bulma had to pay for the damage," said Gohan.

"Well, Bulma said she would have a full course meal ready for us, so be have."

"Yeah!  Food!" chanted all three saiyans.

************************************************************************************************

"Welcome everyone," said Bulma as Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten walked in.

"Hey Goten," said Trunks.

"Hi Trunks," said Goten.  The two boys ran up to Trunks room to play video games.  Everyone else walked into the living room.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"He's in the kitchen, cooking the turkey," said Bulma.  Goku walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he saw Vegeta.  Vegeta was near the oven.  Goku broke out laughing when he turned toward him.

"What's so funny!?" asked Vegeta.

"It's your apron!" laughed Goku.  Vegeta was wearing a kiss the cook apron.

"Bulma made me wear it!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yeah, sure!" laughed Goku as he walked out of the kitchen.  Vegeta was mad.  First, he had to cook the turkey, then Bulma made him wear the apron, then he had to finish up all of the food because Bulma had to welcome the guests, then Goku had to come and laugh at him, and last of all…he still couldn't cook the turkey!  Vegeta was really mad.  The turkey still wasn't cooked, in fact, it was still cold.  Vegeta couldn't work the oven, but didn't want Bulma or anyone else to find out.  Vegeta kicked the oven door.

"You stupid turkey!" yelled Vegeta.  Vegeta had gone over the limit.  He went super saiyan.

"FINAL FLASH!" he yelled at the oven.

************************************************************************************************

"FINAL FLASH!"  They heard as a huge explosion sound came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked Chichi.  The whole house had shook.  Gohan just hit his forehead with his hand.  Bulma was about ready to kill someone.  They all ran towards the kitchen including Trunks and Goten who ran down from Trunks's room.  When they got to the kitchen, it was all black, or what was left of it anyway.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

"WHAT?!" yelled Vegeta.  He was all black.  Goku, Trunks, and Goten all laughed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!?"

"WELL THE STUPID TURKEY WOULDN'T COOK RIGHT!"

"Well this is just great!  Now we don't even have a Thanks giving dinner!"

"Hey, I know.  Why don't we just order out for Thanks giving?  We can order a turkey dinner," said Goku.

"Well, I guess that would be alright," said Bulma.  "Is that ok with all of you?"  Everyone nodded their heads.  Trunks and Goten went back up stairs.

"Hey Goten,"

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How would you like to play a trick on everyone?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on.  It'll be fun."

"Ok, sure.  What's the plan?"

"Ok, here's my idea: when the food comes, we stick a cherry bomb in the messiest food we can find.  Then when someone reaches to grab some, it explodes in their face!"

"Cool, but who will we play it on.  Gohan or your dad?"

"Why one of them?"

"Because you know what would happen if your mom or my mom fell for it.  And I don't even wanna think about what my dad would do."

"Good point.  Why not both?"

"Ok."  Trunks and Goten continued to plan their trick while everyone waited for the take out.

************************************************************************************************

It didn't take long for the food to arrive.  Bulma and Chichi started setting the table while Gohan and Goku put the food out.  When everyone left the room for a second, Goten and Trunks went into the dining room.  They looked around for the messiest food they could find.  Trunks found potato salad.  They decided to put it in there.  Then they quietly left and went to go find everyone else.  

Soon enough, everyone was sitting down.  Chichi had to continuously slap Goku's hands away from the food before everyone got there.  Soon enough, everyone sat down to eat.

"Vegeta, please say grace," said Bulma.

"Why do I have to do it!?" said Vegeta.

"Just do it!"

"Fine."  He paused and they all closed their eyes.  "Good grub, good meet, good god, lets eat."  Everyone stared at him, except Goku was already in the turkey.  Bulma then realized that that was the best she would get from Vegeta, so they all started to eat.  Trunks and Goten just waited, as Goku was about to reach for some potato salad.

"Yum, potato salad," said Goku as he reached for it.  Vegeta knocked Goku's hand away from the bowl.

"Move, I'm first," said Vegeta.  His hand was reaching for it.

"No dad!  Don't!" yelled Trunks, but it was too late.  Vegeta grabbed the spoon and BOOM!  There was potato salad all over Vegeta.  Everyone stared at Vegeta.  They could all tell what was going to happen.

"TRUNKS!!"

Everyone moved away, except for Trunks and Goten, who were frozen to where they were.  Vegeta went super saiyan and blew all the food off the table.  Everyone was now out of the building, except for Trunks and Goten.  They started to run for the door as well, but not before two words were said.

"FINAL FLASH!"

Another loud explosion was heard, as part of Capsule Corp. disappeared.  It was now, much to Goku's delight, raining food.  Goku ran around catching food in his mouth, Chichi and Bulma were talking about what a mess this was, and Trunks and Goten were running as fast as they could from Vegeta, who is chasing them to the ends of the earth.  Gohan sighs and turns around.

"Well, Happy Thanks giving everyone!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

************************************************************************************************

*Well, I hope you liked my fic.  Tell me what ya think.  I plan to write one for every holiday, so please review this.  Happy Thanks Giving everyone! ^_^


End file.
